T'es Beau
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: Quoi de mieux que la Saint Valentin pour avouer son amour ? Rien. Sauf quand on s'appelle Drago Malefoy et que la personne aimée s'appelle Ron Weasley...Dans ces cas là ce n'est pas si simple. RWBZ.
1. Cartes de Saint Valentin

Je sais qu'au niveau des points de vue c'est le bazar ! Désolée !

Donc c'est sur le couple Ron/Blaise, mais bon il y a Drago aussi dans l'histoire...

Par rapport à Blaise, je parle plus de Drago, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai mis en deuxième personnage principal.

Durant la septième année. Je ne m'occupe pas de la guerre et tout ça... (Solution flagrante de facilité, je sais).

Bonne Lecture ;).

_**T'es beau**_

**POV Drago :**

Blaise embrasse mon cou, puis mon torse tandis que ses mains caressent mes hanches protégées par le fin tissu de mon caleçon.

Depuis quelques semaines il vient chaque soir. Je ne pouvais plus ignorer son regard brûlant sur moi. Mais je l'autorise seulement à me caresser, à m'étreindre, à m'embrasser et aussi à me voir entièrement nu, chose qu'il a toujours refusé.

Il me dit qu'il ne pourrait pas résister si il me voyait nu...

Il sait que je ne veux pas aller plus loin, je lui ai tout de suite dit.

Néanmoins tous les soirs, il vient. Il me regarde, il passe ses mains sur mon corps blanc, ses lèvres sur les miennes et souvent il pose sa tête sur mon torse et respire simplement mon odeur. Un jour j'ai cru l'entendre souffler un « je t'aime ». Pourtant il sait que je ne l'aime pas, que je ne le désire pas, en tout cas pas comme lui m'aime et me désire.

Mais il aime trop me sentir près de lui. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il continuait à faire ça alors qu'il savait que son amour n'était pas réciproque. Il a rajouté que c'était mieux que rien. Après ça il m'a demandé pourquoi _moi_ je faisais ça alors que je ne l'aimais pas.

Je n'ai pas répondu. Qu'aurais pu lui dire ? Que je le laissais faire car j'essayais d'en oublier un autre. Enfin devrais je dire pour oublier mon attirance pour un autre...Pour oublier que je ne recevrais jamais ça de _lui_...

Et parfois je ferme les yeux et j'ai presque l'impression que c'est _lui_ qui m'enlace avec amour et passion. Dans ces moments là, je suis au paradis. Mais j'y descends bien vite à cause de Blaise qui franchit la limite, ayant pris mon sourire inconscient par une invitation à aller plus loin.

Maintenant je crois qu'il a compris que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre et je vois dans ses yeux que la jalousie le dévore. Mais bien vite, il se contrôle par peur que je le chasse de mon lit.

OoO

Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin. Fête que j'ai toujours trouvé stupide. Ce jour là, chacun peut écrire une carte à la personne qu'il aime. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je n'en reçois que très peu.

J'en trouve deux sur ma table de nuit. Ca ne change pas vraiment.

Je regarde. Une de Pansy et une de Blaise.

J'ai du mal à me l'avouer, mais je suis déçu. Peut être est ce que je m'attendais à ce qu'_il _m'écrive...

Je m'afflige de ma propre naïveté.

Pansy me dit juste qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi. Ca me fait plaisir.

Avant toutes ses cartes de Saint Valentin étaient pareilles :

_« Je t'aime mon prince des Serpentards, tu es tout pour moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ...»._

Elle a finit par comprendre que je ne l'aimais pas et que je ne l'aimerais sûrement jamais. Elle a aussi compris que ce n'était pas vraiment les filles qui m'intéressaient. Maintenant elle m'écrit des mots d'amitié. Avant je pensais que ce n'était qu'une pauvre fille transie d'amour pour moi et qui était destiné à finir Mangemort. Mais j'ai découvert que c'était aussi une fille gentille, bien plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer, et elle fait partie de mes rares amis.

Le mot de Blaise me fait sourire.

Il a simplement écrit « _Je n'aime pas que ton corps, tu sais ?_ ».

Phrase courte, mais qui veut tout dire...

OoO

**(Fin du POV Drago)**

Ron fut réveillé par l'agitation qui règne dans le dortoir.

- Qu'estc'quis'passe ?

Personne ne répondit mais il compris vite en voyant Dean et Seamus lire une carte rose avec un cœur qui, grâce à un sortilège, clignotait incessamment.

- La Saint Valentin...

Il n'avait jamais aimé cette fête, simplement car chaque année, il ne recevait jamais de carte. Même Neville en recevait au moins une, mais lui se contentait d'aider Harry a ouvrir les tonnes de cartes qui encombrait son lit.

Et pourtant ce matin, il trouva trois cartes sur sa table de chevet. Il n'en revenait pas.

Soudain un doute s'insinuât en lui. Et si c'est Harry qui lui en avait passé un peu pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop délaissé ?

Il ouvrit le premier pli. La feuille était rose et un doux parfum de jasmin s'en échappait.

Son doute s'effaça lorsqu'il lut la première ligne.

« _Cher Ron,..._ »

L'écriture était ronde et l'encre violette. Il y avait même des paillettes qui scintillaient. Mais Ron n'était pas assez fin pour le remarquer.

Après l'avoir entièrement lu, il regarda la signature. Une certaine Rosalie.

Il ne voyait pas qui c'était, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait.

Il ouvrit la deuxième carte qui laissa échapper des petits cœurs de fumée. Il faillit exploser de rire devant tant de niaiserie. Il n'y avait bien que les filles pour faire ça !

Le contenu de la lettre était presque le même que celui de la précédente. Une « déclaration » roucoulante, dégoulinante de futilité... Seule la signature changeait : Aude.

Une autre inconnue. Il soupira tandis qu'il prenait le dernier mot. Et dire qu'il avait été jaloux de ne pas recevoir de cartes les années précédentes...

Le dernier billet était dans une enveloppe. C'était un simple parchemin, ni rose, ni pailletée ni clignotant. Ce qui frappa Ron au premier abord, c'était l'écriture. Belle et délicatement penchée. Il n'y avait que quelques lignes :

« _Je te veux et je ne devrais pas, Je te veux et ça me dévore, Je te veux mais... _»

OoO

Voila pour le moment.

Bientôt la suite, si ça vous intéresse.

Léa:)


	2. Désillusion

Voilà la suite, comme elle était déjà écrite, je la mets tout de suite.

Bonne Lecture, ;).

OoO

Drago se sentait stupide. Il repensait à ce mot qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer... Il devait l'avoir lu...

A la fin il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, il n'avait pas pu mettre « _Je te veux mais toi tu ne me voudras jamais..._ ». C'était tellement idiot, tellement niais. Mais aussi tellement vrai...

Blaise le sortit de ses pensées en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Salut beau blond. Tu as reçu mon mot ? J'espère qu'il t'a plu !

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire mais il ne répondit pas. Blaise prit un air faussement suspicieux.

- Tu n'as pas reçu de mot d'un inconnu sexy j'espère ??

- Non, à part si tu considères Pansy comme une inconnue sexy !

- Hum. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'as pas six tonnes de cartes de garçons complètement fou de toi !

- J'ai bien assez de toi... Et puis de toute façon tu serais bien trop jaloux !

- Je le suis déjà.

Drago se ferma soudainement et son sourire s'évanouit. Blaise le remarqua tout de suite.

- Désolé Drago...

- Je vais manger. Tu viens ?

Son ton était sans réplique. Froid, cassant, distant...

Le ton officiel, celui qu'il employait seulement lorsqu'il était en colère ou devant les autres. Il détestait que Blaise parle de _lui_, même si celui-ci ne savait pas qui « _lui_ » était vraiment... Le ton qu'il prenait, boudeur et avec une pointe de reproche, l'irritait au plus au point.

OoO

Le dernier mot que Ron avait reçu l'intriguait. Il l'emporta avec lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Bon Harry, je vais manger. Tu nous rejoins dans la Grande Salle ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Harry. De toute façon, il savait qu'en général il acquiesçait.

Il trouva Hermione en bas des escaliers. Les joues rosies, le regard pétillant. Il s'était passé quelque chose pour qu'elle ait l'air aussi heureuse.

- Salut Hermione.

- Bonjour Ron !

Sa voix était vibrante d'émotion. Ron lui sourit en lui demandant d'un air innocent :

- Tu as reçu des cartes ?

- Oh euh...oui une ou deux...

- Hum hum...Et ?

- Et ? Et bien, rien.

- Oh Hermy ne me la fait pas à moi s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas très perspicace en général mais là ça crève les yeux qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !

Le visage d'Hermione s'embrasa. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Oui...Peut être que j'ai reçu une carte inattendue qui m'a fait très plaisir et que...

- Crache le morceau !

- Bon si tu insistes...Hum. Tu vois depuis quelques semaines je vais très souvent à la bibliothèque et...

- Hermione tu vas sans arrêt à la bibliothèque, et ça ne fait pas que quelques semaines !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu veux que je te raconte, mais si tu me coupes sans arrêt ça ne va pas être simple ! Je disais donc que je vais souvent à la bibliothèque pour réviser et travailler et un jour j'ai vu Justin – Tu sais Justin Finch-Fletchey – qui avait l'air de ne pas arriver à son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie alors je l'ai aidé. Et depuis nous nous voyons et travaillons souvent ensemble...

- Tu es sure que vous ne faites que travailler ?

- Oh Ron ! Espèce d'esprit tordu !

- Bon, bon continue ...

- En fait ce matin, j'ai eu deux cartes dont une venait de Justin. Il m'a dit que...

- Que ?

- Que je lui plaisais beaucoup et qu'il aimait vraiment être avec moi...

Hermione devint plus rouge encore, si c'était possible, et un grand sourire barrait son visage. Ron lui, avait un sourire en coin qui mettait mal à l'aise Hermione. Elle savait très bien que c'était pour la taquiner et elle détestait ça.

- Et la deuxième ?

- C'est Dobby qui me remercie d'avoir créer la S.A.L.E.

Ron put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, même sous le regard noir de son amie.

OoO

Jamais la Grande Salle n'avait été aussi bruyante. Toutes les filles gloussaient et les garçons riaient aux éclats, la plupart du temps après avoir entendu la description des cartes de Saint Valentin de leurs copains. Ce bruit exaspérait Drago. Il fallait dire que tout l'exaspérait, Blaise, la fumée rose à la fraise qui sortait de l'enveloppe de son voisin, le pain trop moelleux, la confiture trop sucrée, le sourire niais de Millicent...

Ce n'était pas son jour.

Une partie de sa mauvaise humeur s'envola pourtant, en voyant apparaître Ron qui discutait avec Hermione. Il souriait de son sourire un coin, taquin et furieusement sexy.

Et Drago ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais ce sourire niais, qui quelques secondes auparavant l'avait tant exaspéré, apparaissait lentement sur son visage. Mais avec, bien sur, toute la retenue naturelle dont il était doté. Après ce petit interlude, il revint à ses occupations, en vérifiant bien que personne ne l'avait vu s'abandonner à la simple activité d'admirer la personne qui lui plaisait...

OoO

Pendant ce temps là, Ron bassinait son amie pour lire cette mystérieuse carte :

- Aller ! Je suis ton meilleur ami tout de même ? Si tu ne me l'as fait pas lire, qui la lira ??

- Personne ! C'est intime je te signale !

- Pff, intime ! Et moi je ne suis pas intime peut être ? Je ne connais pas le moindre de tes petits secrets peut être ?

- Pour tout te dire, non ! Et puis en plus tu es un garçon ! Je sais ce que tu vas faire après avoir lu : tu vas te moquer de voir, et toute la journée je vais t'entendre me redire des passages avec une voix de crécelle !

- Me moquer de toi, ce n'est pas mon genre, déjà. Il est vrai que pour la deuxième chose, ça me tente bien mais...Si je te promets de ne rien dire et de ne rien faire...Je peux lire ?

Hermione hésita devant son regard mi-sincère, mi-rieur. Elle céda tout de même :

- Bon d'accord.

Elle sortit la carte de sa poche. C'était une carte plutôt simple : bleue, avec des petits fleurs qui dégageaient un léger parfum. C'était discret, au moins ce Justin avait tout de suite cerné Hermione.

La carte disait :

_« Ma très chère Hermione, je sais que tu n'est pas une de ses filles fanatiques de la Saint Valentin. Mais depuis quelques temps, je garde un trop lourd secret, et quoi de mieux que cette fête pour te l'avouer. Tu es si intelligente que je pense que tu l'as déjà deviné. La vérité c'est que j'aime être avec toi et que je pense que tu es la fille parfaite. Mes sentiments à ton égard dépassent largement l'amitié..._

_J'espère sincèrement que, si comme je pense, tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, nous resterons de bons amis._

_Je pense qu'il faut le dire, ou plutôt l'écrire :_

_Je t'aime Hermione,_

_Ton dévoué J. »_

Le J était bizarrement fait, si Hermione ne lui avait pas dit de qui venait la carte il n'aurait pas deviné, il voyait plutôt un R.

- Tu es sure que ça vient de Justin ? On dirait plutôt un R qu'un J...C'est peut être de Rusard !

Hermione soupira en reprenant sa carte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la relire après que Ron fut parti.

OoO

Quand Drago releva la tête de son bol, il vit Ron donner une carte à Hermione avec un grand sourire. Hermione, elle, rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ron sortit ensuite de table. Et Drago vit son amie restée seule ouvrir la carte, qui contrairement à toutes celles qui circulaient, n'était pas trop de mauvais goût. Un sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle quitta ensuite la table. Drago se refusant à accepter l'explication évidente que lui hurlait son cerveau sur ce qu'il venait de voir, la suivit. Elle était juste devant. Il pressa le pas pour la rattraper et fit exprès de la bousculer. Comme l'avait souhaité Drago, la carte tomba, et il se dépêcha de la ramasser.

- Donne moi cette carte Malefoy !!!

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'ouvrir. Il lut la fin _« Je t'aime Hermione, Ton dévoué R »_. Comme il l'avait craint. Il pâlit, il verdit. Il essaye de se contenir, mais c'est trop dur, trop fort. Pour sauver les apparences il essaya de lancer un regard goguenard. Il lui rendit sa carte, sans rien dire. Il n'avait qu'une envie, courir dans son dortoir et s'étaler sur son lit, s'allonger, oublier...

Hermione parut surprise. Drago Malefoy ne lui faisant aucune réflexion après avoir lu sa carte de St Valentin ? Elle s'attendait à une remarque méchante et bien sentie. Du Malefoy quoi !

A vrai dire, s'y attendait elle vraiment ? N'avait elle pas remarqué le changement chez lui ? Il ne leur disait plus rien, ni à Harry, ni à Ron, ni à elle.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui la troublait. Ce regard, quand il avait lu, son visage qui se décomposait légèrement, cette sorte de tristesse...

_« Hum, une énigme pour moi... »_

OoO

J'espère que ça vous plait.

Dites le moi !!

Léa .


	3. Enquête et Révélation

Le titre fait un peu roman de gare, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime les clichés parfois.

Enjoy ! ;)

OoO

Drago ne savait pas ou aller, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

_« De toute façon qu'est ce que je croyais ? Que Ron m'aimait en secret ? Malgré mes trop nombreuses humiliations à son égard ? _

_Je suis vraiment idiot. Je suis un mec, je suis son pire ennemi et je voudrais qu'il m'aime..._

_Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi. _

_Et en plus, je croyais que c'était juste de l'attirance physique ? Ouai, mon œil,...»_

Il vit Blaise s'approcher et essayât de se redonner une contenance.

- Coucou mon chou. Dis donc, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, t'es tout pale !

- Je suis toujours pale...

- Ouai, mais là t'es limite transparent tu sais...

Blaise lui caressa lentement la joue et Drago s'appuya sur sa main, y cherchant un peu de réconfort. Une idée germa dans son esprit, une idée absurde mais au point où il en était...

- Blaise...

- Oui ?

- Je veux bien...ce soir...

Il essaya de lancer un regard significatif pour qu'il comprenne bien. En voyant son sourire, il comprit que le message était passé. Il sentait qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir dit ça, mais il se disait que cela lui remontrait peut être le moral et que si ça se trouve, il tomberait après ça follement amoureux de Blaise.

Oui, s'il ne croyait pas à Cupidon, il croyait au Père Noël...

OoO

Lorsque Hermione entra dans la salle Commune elle remarqua son meilleur ami assis sur un fauteuil, en train de lire un petit mot.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ron sursauta et essaya de cacher rapidement le mot en le glissant entre sa cuisse et le fauteuil.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas vu le mot que tu as inutilement essayé de dissimuler ?

- Hum...Oui je le crois vraiment...

Il lui fit un sourire contrit tandis qu'Hermione tendait la main.

- Tu as lu ma carte, je veux lire la tienne !

- Mais euh, ce n'est pas une carte de Saint Valentin c'est...c'est une stratégie d'échec !!!

- Oh, Ron, j'ai vraiment l'impression que parfois tu me prends pour une abrutie !

- Bon, bon...

Hermione prit le morceau de parchemin froissé. C'était curieux comme carte de St Valentin et si elle ne connaissait pas Ron, elle aurait vraiment cru à l'histoire de la stratégie...Quoique...

« _Je te veux et je ne devrais pas, Je te veux et ça me dévore, Je te veux mais... _»

Ce mot était vraiment bizarre. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne sais pas de qui c'est ?

- Non...je ne comprends pas, c'est peut être une erreur...

- Je ne pense pas...Mais...

- Mais ?

- Non, rien. Je peux le garder quelques temps ?

- Euh, oui pourquoi ?

- Je vais mener mon enquête !

Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur mais voyant qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, il lui laissa le mot.

- Mais,...tu me le rendras, hein ?

Hermione souria mystérieusement et partit dans son dortoir.

OoO

Au dîner, Drago n'arrivait pas à manger. Il essayait de ne pas regarder vers la table des Gryffondors de peur de voir Ron et Hermione s'embrasser. Blaise, lui, mangeait avec appétit, il avait l'air très heureux. Drago aurait dit impatient, et lui seul savait pourquoi. A la pensée de ce qui allait arriver après le dîner, son estomac et sa gorge se contractaient, il ne pouvait rien avaler.

Il se leva un peu plus tard, laissant derrière lui une assiette intacte. Il sentit Blaise se lever à coté de lui.

Le même scénario recommençait. Ils étaient dans son lit, Blaise l'embrassait, le caressait avec adoration. Sauf que ce soir là, il lui retira lentement son caleçon. Il le désirait, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher Drago, celui-ci l'arrêta :

- NON !

Blaise s'interrompit, surpris.

- Je suis désolé, pas ce soir. Je ne peux pas.

Il avait pensé à Ron, il avait pensé à Blaise. Même si celui qu'il voulait ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait pas à jouer avec celui qui l'aimait. Blaise le regardait, déçu, frustré... Il souria tout de même faiblement et chuchota à son oreille :

- Ce n'est pas grave,...une prochaine fois...

- Oui...Une prochaine fois.

Drago remit son caleçon et se tourna sur le coté. Il sentit Blaise se pelotonner contre lui, son corps le réchauffait mais n'arrivait pas à consoler ce vide, ce petit vide, ce minuscule vide que Drago se maudissait de ressentir.

OoO

Il faisait froid. Le vent était glacial et la fine bruine n'arrangeait rien.

Ron avançait d'un pas rapide, sa tête enfouie dans une écharpe grossièrement tricotée d'un marron passé, jurant avec sa robe de sorcier. Il se dirigeait vers les serres à grandes enjambées qui l'éloignaient de plus en plus d'Hermione qui essayait vainement de le rattraper.

Elle y arriva finalement lorsqu'il ralentit pour entrer dans la serre numéro 5.

- Ron !

- Ah, Hermione, tu es là ? Je t'ai cherché partout, tout à l'heure, mais comme je ne t'ai pas vu, je suis parti tout seul.

- Et où est Harry ?

- Il finissait son devoir de métamorphose, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Ok. Je dois te parler du mot au fait.

L'intérêt de Ron s'éveilla soudain.

- Ah oui ?

Il avait parlé un peu trop fort et le professeur Chourave lui lança un regard noir, mais heureusement pour lui, l'attention de celle-ci fut attiré par Harry qui arrivait en retard.

Hermione eut le temps de lui chuchoter :

- On en reparlera tout à l'heure dans la salle Commune.

Après l'heure de Métamorphose et d'Histoire de la Magie, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, à moitié vide.

- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?

- Eh bien, après l'avoir regardé et lu plusieurs fois, je suis arrivé à une conclusion...Mais d'abord j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ce mot t'intéresse tant.

Ron parut pris au dépourvu devant cette question. Il bredouilla :

- Euh, bah c'est logique, j'ai reçu un mot non signé pour la Saint Valentin j'aimerais savoir de qui il est...

- Il t'intéresse seulement parce qu'il est anonyme ?

- Oui et non...Je...

- Parce qui tu as reçu deux autres lettres de filles apparemment désireuses de te connaître un peu plus...

- Oui mais c'est pas...Attends comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'ai mes sources !

- Merlin seul sait ce que Harry et toi racontez sur moi...

- Rien, Ron, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais tu n'est pas notre unique sujet de discussion. Bref, ce n'est pas le problème. A vrai dire, je sais très bien pourquoi ce mot t'intéresse. Parce qu'il est anonyme et que _n'importe qui_ peut l'avoir écrit. Je souligne le n'importe qui...

- Je te passe ce mot pendant deux jours et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que n'importe qui peut l'avoir écrit ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit voyons, j'ai dit que c'était pour ça qu'il t'intéressait, mais j'y reviendrais. Donc après ces deux jours, comme tu dis, je suis arrivé à cette conclusion : cette écriture, cette sobriété, ces mots brefs mais autoritaires...Tout ça...c'est tout à fait, hum, _masculin_.

Hermione avait pris du temps pour sortir cette phrase, comme si elle pesait ces mots. Elle regardait Ron, il avait haussé les sourcils.

- Masculin, tu dis ? Oh...

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire réagir...en mal je veux dire...

- Pourquoi, je devrais ?

- Non justement parce que...ça ne te dérange pas que ce mot vienne d'un garçon, n'est ce pas ?

Ron resta interdit, il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Ron, je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile, mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles.

Je suis ton amie, ta meilleure amie et tu peux tout me dire.

- Je n'avais pas envie de te dégoûter...

- Me dégoûter ? Je suis désolé Ron, mais je t'ai déjà vu manger du poulet-purée de citrouille un jour de grande faim, et j'ai survécu. Je peux te dire que maintenant rien ne peut plus me dégoûter de toi.

Ron souria faiblement. C'est ce qu'Hermione recherchait.

- Je me sens tellement mal, tellement horrible... J'ai peur que les autres l'apprennent et qu'ils n'osent plus me parler ou qu'ils me jettent des regards écoeurés... Je ne te dégoûte peut être pas mais moi je me dégoûte !

- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'as pas à te dégoûter, tu es tout à fait normal. Tu n'es juste pas attiré par les filles.

Elle lui prit la main tendrement.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul Ron. Il y en a même un qui te trouve à son goût, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...Franchement, qui peut se vanter d'attirer et les filles et les garçons ? Tu sais la seule chose dure pour moi c'est de réaliser que mon meilleur ami est un tombeur.

- Je ne suis pas un tombeur...et en plus je ne sais même pas qui est ce garçon.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais trouver. Arrête de faire ton bougon, avec moi ton secret est bien gardé, tu le sais. Et puis si un jour quelqu'un venait à le découvrir et osait se moquer de toi, je lui lancerais le pire sort de Crache Limaces qu'il n'ait jamais connu !

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. D'un geste gauche il la prit dans ses bras. Hermione fut surprise par ce geste mais elle y répondit. Il se retira ensuite, un peu gêné.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu...est ce que...est ce que ça se voit ?

Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, il avait dit ça à mi voix, honteusement.

- Ron, ce n'est pas une maladie et ça n'est pas écrit sur ta figure !

- Non, je sais mais j'ai l'impression...que tout le monde est au courant... A chaque fois que je regarde un garçon, j'ai peur qu'il le devine et que...

- Ron, les seules personnes qui sont au courant c'est toi et moi, et jusqu'à ce que tu le dises à quelqu'un d'autre ou que tu embrasses sans prévenir un garçon dans un couloir, ça restera comme ça, ok ?

Ron acquiesça, légèrement rassuré par le ton faussement autoritaire de son amie.

- Maintenant, reste à savoir qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme qui en pince pour toi !

- Ouai...Mais, et si le mot ne m'était pas destiné ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Je te dirais si j'ai du nouveau !

Elle s'éloigna vers la sortie laissant Ron qui se demandait lui aussi qui était ce garçon.

OoO

Un review si le cœur vous en dit !

Grazie,

Léa .


	4. Douche et Interrogation

Je m'habitue à ces titres romans de gare.

Bonne Lecture ;).

OoO

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait envoyé ce mot. Plusieurs jours, et ça n'avait rien changé en lui. Ecrire ce qu'il ressentait n'avait pas atténué le sentiment lui-même. Il l'avait plutôt exacerbé, et de le savoir avec Hermione n'arrangeait rien.

_« Merlin, il y a un garçon considéré comme super sexy par la majorité de l'école qui est fou de moi et je réussis à m'enticher d'un garçon hétéro ET inaccessible... » _

Il ruminait ses pensées en se dirigeant vers le stade de Quidditch. Il allait s'entraîner pour oublier ses petits soucis.

En approchant des vestiaires il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait :

- Tu me rejoins tout à l'heure, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Il eut juste le temps de se coller à l'abri contre le mur avant de voir passer Harry devant lui. Celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas.

Il entendait le bruit d'une douche qui fonctionnait, il s'approcha doucement et remarqua des affaires négligemment posées sur le banc. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mais il se dirigea vers les douches.

Il vit un jeune homme qui se frictionnait sous le jet puissant. Il était de dos mais il le reconnut tout de suite.

_« Ron... »_

Drago ne pouvait détacher son regard de son dos, constellé de taches de rousseur, de la courbe de ses reins, de ses omoplates, de sa nuque, de ses cheveux, qu'il frottait énergiquement, de son...visage ?

OoO

Ron s'était arrêté en voyant Drago le fixer, comme hypnotisé. Le blond parut se réveiller et pâlit soudainement. Il se mit à courir vers la sortie du vestiaire. Ron resta quelques minutes sans rien faire, en se demandant pourquoi Drago Malefoy le dévisageait ainsi. Le jet s'était arrêté et il ne se rendit compte de sa nudité que lorsqu'un courant d'air fit frissonner sa peau humide. Il se sécha et se rhabilla rapidement, gardant en tête le visage de Drago. Il n'arrivait pas à définir l'expression qu'il avait eue, ni pourquoi il était resté à le regarder...

_« Enfin peut être que... Non, c'est impossible.» _

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Hermione.

OoO

Il courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine jusqu'au château. Il se maudissait d'être resté à le regarder comme ça...comme un... pervers. Déjà que Ron ne l'aimait pas vraiment à la base, maintenant il allait le dégoûter.

Mais comment résister ? Comment résister devant Ron ? Il n'avait pas le corps d'un de ses play-boys de calendriers moldus, mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver...beau.

En parlant de beau, en entrant dans le dortoir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaise.

- Bonjour beau blond. Ca ne va pas ? Tu es encore tout pâle ! Tu me diras c'est ce qui fait ton charme...

Blaise ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Arrête de m'appeler beau blond Blaise, ça m'exaspère...

Drago avait parlé sèchement ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer le jeune homme. Mais il se reprit rapidement, connaissant Drago et ses sautes d'humeur.

- Oh, ok tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Je peux peut être arranger ça ?

- J'en doute. Je vais m'allonger, je suis crevé...

Drago s'écarta, il n'aimait pas être désagréable avec Blaise mais sa stupidité l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma un instant les yeux.

OoO

Ron vit Hermione à la bibliothèque, elle lisait un énorme livre poussiéreux et semblait sereine. Il s'apprêta à s'approcher quand il aperçut Justin Finch-Fletchey qui s'avançait vers elle, il s'installa et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Elle rougit et replongea dans son livre, mais Ron remarqua qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de sourire et était bien trop déconcentrée pour arriver à lire une ligne.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir sa meilleure amie amoureuse, mais ça lui faisait surtout plaisir. Il décida de retourner dans la salle Commune, il avait du travail et en plus il voulait discuter avec Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient papotés de choses et d'autres ensemble, et ça lui manquait.

Il le trouva dans la salle Commune en train de lire une vieille revue de Quidditch. Ron s'installa à coté de lui et engagea la conversation sur la nouvelle équipe en vogue : Les Rossignols de Portsmouth.

OoO

Après une petite sieste improvisée, Drago se sentit mieux presque joyeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de l'épisode de la douche.

Son visage reprit un air maussade et il décida de faire ses devoirs. Il détestait ça mais au moins cela lui permettrait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'attitude idiote qu'il avait eue.

Il prit ses affaires et descendit de son dortoir. La salle Commune était pleine, il vit Pansy lui sourire. Elle était à coté de Théodore Nott et ses yeux verts brillaient de plaisir.

Drago lui répondit faiblement avant de sortir. Il avait froid, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais il ne pouvait contrôler ces grands frissons qui le traversaient. Il resserra sa lourde cape autour de lui et continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque. Il n'y allait que très peu, mais pourtant il aimait cet endroit. Il lui rappelait sa propre bibliothèque chez lui, dans son manoir.

Il aimait les livres, surtout les vieux, chargés d'histoire, d'odeur...Quand il y allait il avait du mal à travailler sans interruption. Des fois il s'arrêtait, et restait les yeux dans le vague, à s'imprégner de cette ambiance, du calme rassurant des livres...

Il s'y rendait pour travailler bien sur, mais surtout pour essayer d'oublier le reste, ses soucis, et la plupart du temps, cela fonctionnait.

Pourtant cette fois ci, même ce décor qu'il affectionnait tellement n'arrivait pas à lui ôter Ron de la tête.

OoO

Il avait apprécié cette conversation avec Harry. Ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de rire des pires équipes du championnat. Même si le ton moqueur de son ami lorsqu'il avait évoqué « ses » Canons, ne l'avait pas enchanté.

Après ça, Ron avait décidé de rejoindre Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit plus avec Justin, parce qu'il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle. Même pendant le moment passé avec Harry il n'avait pas réussi à oublier Drago le fixant bizarrement. Il tenait à en parler à son amie.

_« Tiens, quand on parle du loup... »_

OoO

On croirait presque qu'il y a du suspens, non ?

Une review ?


	5. Explications

Bonne Lecture. ;)

OoO

Drago s'arrêta brusquement. Au détour d'un couloir, il avait failli heurter la personne qu'il aurait, à tout prix, voulu éviter.

Il se tenait là et le regardait curieusement. Le Serpentard savait bien pourquoi. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais il n'était pas prêt pour lui rendre des comptes. Alors il décida de continuer sa route, sans lui jeter un regard.

Malheureusement pour lui Ron l'appela :

- Malefoy ! Attends.

Drago du se retourner. Son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse essayant de trouver une explication à son geste. Une explication autre que la vérité, bien entendu. Il fallait mieux commencer.

OoO

- Oui, hum...Ron, enfin Weasley.

Drago balbutiai et n'osai pas le regarder en face. Il était déjà rouge par rapport à sa couleur de peau naturelle mais la réflexion de Ron, le fit rougir de plus belle.

- Je crois que maintenant tu peux m'appeler Ron...

Le Serpentard n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer sous terre. Il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas quoi dire, d'autant plus que Ron le troublait réellement. Il était à un mètre, et c'était déjà trop près pour lui. Il se demanda un instant si il ne ferait pas mieux de reprendre le ton méprisant qu'il affectionnait tant avant. Mais il abandonna rapidement cette idée.

Voyant que Drago n'était pas décidé à prononcer un mot, Ron prit le mot dans sa poche. Il savait que si il se trompait, le blond se moquerait ouvertement de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et que tout le monde serait au courant de ses orientations sexuelles dans les prochaines heures. Mais il était guidé par une intuition, et puis il ne fallait pas oublier que Drago l'avait littéralement dévoré du regard dans les douches. Il avait un moyen de pression.

Il sortit donc d'une main légèrement tremblante le mot et le brandit sous le nez baissé du blond.

- C'est de toi ça ?

Drago releva imperceptiblement les yeux et Ron sut qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne se soit pas trompé en voyant le visage d'habitude très pâle du jeune homme devenir rouge pivoine. Il avait tout de même besoin d'une vraie réponse, il réitéra donc sa question avec tout de même un peu plus de douceur. Mais Drago restait muet comme une porte de prison.

Ron eut juste le temps de ranger le mot lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Il vit arriver Blaise Zabini, la coqueluche de ses messieurs, qui semblait soulagé de retrouver son ami et en même temps surpris de le retrouver avec Ronald Weasley.

En tout cas, si Blaise était soulagé, Drago l'était encore plus.

Il n'avait pas à répondre à Ron.

- Drago, je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure mon ch...

L'intéressé retint son souffle lorsqu'il comprit que Blaise avait eu l'intention de l'appeler « mon chou », sobriquet ridicule qu'il abhorrait par-dessus tout, devant Ron. Heureusement il s'était retenu, sachant très bien que Drago détestait ce surnom en lui-même mais aussi montrer qu'ils étaient intimes en public.

Pourtant, Ron avait très bien entendu le dernier mot de Blaise, ou tout du moins, la moitié. Et l'arrêt net de Blaise révélait à lui tout seul que ce n'était pas un mot à employer devant lui.

Il comprit que Drago et Blaise étaient certainement plus que des amis et se disant qu'il s'était trompé sur le mystérieux auteur du mot, il s'éloigna vers son dortoir, sans rien dire.

OoO

Lorsque Ron partit, Blaise lança un regard interrogateur vers Drago, ignorant le regard noir de celui-ci.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention, non ? Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois d'arrêter de m'appeler par tes surnoms ridicules.

Drago sentit alors que quelque chose clochait car normalement Blaise se serait confondu en excuse en essayant, pour se faire pardonner, de lui voler un baiser. Mais il n'en fit rien, il restait à le fixer, les sourcils froncés, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lorsque Blaise se décida à lui répondre, il le fit d'une voix blanche :

- C'est _lui_ n'est ce pas ?

Drago fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Qui ça lui ?

- Tu vois très bien de _qui_ je veux parler Drago.

Et sans aucune autre parole il partit, visiblement chamboulé.

OoO

Blaise Zabini était sans conteste le jeune male le plus convoité par la gente masculine de Poudlard. Les filles avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée qu'il puisse redevenir hétéro.

Il était celui qui faisait tourner les têtes de tous les adolescents gays de l'école et était celui le plus difficile à avoir. Mais quand lui voulait quelqu'un, il l'avait. Toujours.

Ron fut donc surpris après sa petit mésaventure de le retrouver adossé au mur de pierre, près de l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Sa surprise s'intensifia lorsqu'il constata que c'était lui qu'il attendait. Il s'avança de sa démarche gracieuse vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ron ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau. Très sexy. Ses yeux noisette étaient splendides, entourés de longs cils d'un noir de jais et sa peau chocolat était sans défauts. Son nez était droit bien que légèrement retroussé et ses lèvres...envoûtantes.

Et c'était vers Ron que marchait ce canon de beauté.

- Ron, je t'attendais.

- Ah, hum oui ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, adressé la parole à Blaise Zabini. Et il était franchement étonné de voir que celui-ci lui adressait la parole tout naturellement, sans complexe. Même si tout le monde savait que Blaise était la _dernière_ personne à avoir des complexes.

- Parce que je me suis rendu compte tout à l'heure que je ne t'avais jamais parlé. Et que, pour tout te dire, je trouve ça inadmissible étant donné que tu es l'un des garçons les plus mignons de Poudlard.

Il avait insisté sur les derniers mots tout en ne cessant de s'approcher de Ron.

« _L'un des garçons les plus mignons de Poudlard ? Moi ? »_

Ron n'en revenait pas, il reculait au fur et à mesure que Blaise avançait. Et bien sur, au bout de quelques minutes il se retrouva prisonnier contre le mur. Il avait tout planifié.

Blaise continuait son petit jeu, se délectant de son air ahuri mêlé d'une sorte de crainte. Et tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres de celle du rouquin, il comprit que c'était la première fois qu'on allait l'embrasser. Et c'était franchement excitant.

Ron, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire, alors qu'il voyait Blaise inexorablement raccourcir la distance entre leurs lèvres. Il retint presque son souffle lorsqu'elles se touchèrent. Ron ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir un comparatif mais il était intimement persuadé que ce baiser serait l'un des meilleurs de sa vie. Blaise était tendre, sensuel, délicat. Il sentait ses fines mains dans ses cheveux roux puis sur ses hanches.

Il brûlait et ne put s'empêcher de se resserrer contre lui. Enfin, ils se détachèrent et Ron entendait sa respiration rauque, à moins que ce ne fût celle de Blaise.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Ron ne se décide à lui chuchoter :

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Drago.

- Bien sur que non, qui t'as raconté ça ?

Et comme pour appuyer sa phrase il embrassa le cou pâle de Ron. Il sut qu'il avait gagné et que son plan pour rendre jaloux Drago allait marcher.

Séduire Ron était un jeu d'enfants.

Sauf que ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que lui-même serait séduit. Il trouvait craquante l'hésitation du rouquin, son appréhension, et aussi sa taille qui lui permettait de se sentir protégé.

- C'est toi le mot ?

Blaise fut surpris par la question. _Quel mot ?_

Pourtant, comme à son habitude, il ne se démonta pas et répondit avec une assurance presque authentique :

- Bien sur que c'est moi ? Tu en doutais ?

Il sentit Ron sourire et le serrer un peu plus fort. Ce genre d'étreinte lui était presque inconnu. Il ne connaissait que la passion violente des jeunes hommes qu'il côtoyait. Ou la relation bizarre et, il le savait, légèrement malsaine, qu'il entretenait avec Drago. Mais cette tendresse et cette douceur qui émanait de Ron et qu'il avait captée dès le début, lui étaient étrangères. Et il fallait le dire, extrêmement agréable.

Il devina qu'une relation avec le Gryffondor serait différente de toutes celles qu'il avait eu. Blaise l'embrassa donc à nouveau savourant cette douceur nouvelle.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Ron releva violemment la tête, paniqué à l'idée de se faire surprendre, ils étaient tout de même visibles aux yeux de tous. Il ne crut pas en sa chance quand il se rendit compte que c'était Hermione qui les regardait, tout son visage exprimant la stupeur. Blaise se retourna lentement, et fut lui aussi soulagé de constater que ce n'était que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Non pas qu'être surpris le dérangeait, sa réputation n'était plus à faire, ça n'était plus un secret, mais il voyait bien que pour Ron, c'était récent. Il lui chuchota donc un « _On se voit plus tard_ » en lui pressant affectueusement la main et partit lentement vers sa salle commune, non sans lui lancer une dernière fois un regard équivoque.

OoO

Ron n'en revenait pas. Non seulement, Blaise semblait décidé à le revoir mais en plus, il avait l'air tout à fait différent de se qu'on racontait sur lui. Mis à part le fait qu'il était entreprenant, il était aussi très doux. Alors qu'on le décrivait comme une bête sauvage.

« _Ce qui ne devait tout de même pas être si déplaisant que ça... » _

Hermione le sortit de rêverie :

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

Elle se rapprocha d'un pas rapide et lui chuchota :

- Est-ce que je t'ai bien vu embrasser Blaise Zabini ou quelqu'un a mis quelque chose dans mon jus de citrouille de ce midi ?

- Je crois que tu m'as bien vu faire ça...

Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard inquisiteur de son amie :

- J'imagine que tu es en droit d'avoir des explications.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Elle faisait semblant d'être autoritaire et vexé de ne pas avoir été prévenu. Mais on voyait qu'elle avait envie de sourire devant son meilleur ami visiblement chamboulé et surtout heureux.

- Je préférais qu'on aille dans le parc.

OoO

L'air était toujours aussi vif. Ron raconta à Hermione ses mésaventures depuis l'épisode des douches jusqu'à celle du baiser. Elle écoutait attentivement et invitait son ami à continuer lorsqu'il paraissait hésiter. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle récapitula :

- Tu dis donc que c'est Blaise qui t'a envoyé le mot ?

- Hum, hum.

- Et que tu as surpris Drago en train de te reluquer dans les douches.

Ron était surpris de l'intérêt que son amie portait sur ses petites histoires et surtout qu'elle emploie le verbe « reluquer ».

- Oui, on peut dire ça, enfin je peux me tromper, il devait sûrement surpris de voir quelqu'un dans les vestiaires.

- J'en doute. Mais tu es bien sur que l'auteur du mot est Blaise ?

- Il me l'a dit !

Hermione n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais la voix béate de son ami chassa ses réflexions.

- Tu te rends compte que Blaise Zabini m'a embrassé.

Elle souria. Il était vrai que c'était l'un des garçons les plus « sexy » de Poudlard, mais Hermione ne pouvait se cacher que Ron était lui aussi très beau dans son genre grand dadais maladroit.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Mais, ça signifie que vous allez sortir ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment tu sais. Peut être qu'il avait juste envie d'embrasser quelqu'un.

- Non Ron, je suis sûre qu'il était sincère.

Hermione essayait de paraître convaincue pour rassurer son ami mais elle ne pouvait ignorer que d'après les rumeurs, le Serpentard était un Don Juan et qu'il restait rarement avec le même garçon plus que deux jours.

Elle préféra alors ne rien dire pour ne pas entacher la bonne humeur de Ron.

OoO

Le voilà notre couple phare...

Léa, ;).


	6. Blaise se range ?

Un petit chapitre cette fois ci.

Enjoy ;).

OoO

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Drago avait compris que Ron ne sortait pas avec Hermione. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait aperçu celle-ci échanger de chastes baiser avec un grand Poufsouffle nommé Justin dans la bibliothèque. Et il était persuadé que Granger n'était pas du genre à tromper son petit ami. Il était donc extrêmement soulagé de cette nouvelle et sensiblement plus guilleret depuis ça.

Pourtant cela faisait aussi quelques semaines qu'il ne voyait que très peu Ron. Depuis que celui-ci lui avait brandit le mot sous le nez, à vrai dire. Il trouvait cela bizarre d'autant plus qu'il ne l'apercevait plus que très rarement au repas. Et il savait que, en général, le rouquin ne sautait jamais une occasion de manger. L'idée qu'une chose grave lui arrivait lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il voyait à chaque fois Hermione ranger quelques victuailles dans les poches de sa cape, discrètement, mais pas assez pour se cacher de lui. Il déduisit donc qu'il avait autre chose à faire que manger.

Le fait encore plus surprenant, c'était que Blaise lui aussi se mettait à louper les heures de repas. Il ne l'avait remarqué que quelques jours auparavant, car il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à Blaise, il le savait toujours en vadrouille.

C'était peut être la nouvelle mode, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Surtout car depuis quelques temps, Blaise ne venait plus le voir le soir. Il attendait que celui-ci vienne chaque soir jusqu'à minuit, mais il ne l'avait pas revu.

C'était un mystère qu'il fallait élucider. Drago détestait ne pas comprendre et il détestait par-dessus tout que ça ne soit pas lui qui décide quand Blaise devait venir ou pas.

Cette après midi là, il attendit donc de voir Blaise arriver dans le dortoir. Lorsque le jeune homme fit son apparition, il lui sauta dessus, au sens figuré du terme :

- Blaise. Te voilà.

- Oh, salut Drago.

Il semblait pressé et distrait. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas appelé « beau blond » ou « mon chou » aiguisa la curiosité de Drago, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu tout les deux n'est ce pas ?

Drago s'approcha de Blaise un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, qui, il le savait, le faisait « fondre ». Pourtant le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction.

- Oui, à vrai dire, je suis occupé.

Le ton détaché de son ami excéda le blond.

- Non, mais franchement Blaise, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que j'ai autre chose à faire que de venir tout les soirs dans ton lit Drago.

Cette fois ci, Drago fut plus surpris qu'autre chose, cette voix qu'empruntait Blaise était exactement celle qu'il utilisait lorsque le jeune homme l'énervait. Il entreprit alors d'être plus doux et passa un doigt sur la peau noire de la joue de son ami.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a fâché, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Simplement, j'entretiens une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un et il est donc légitime que je ne vienne plus te voir.

Drago se retint d'éclater de rire.

- C'est vraiment l'excuse la plus stupide que tu ne m'aies jamais donné ! Toi ? Avoir une relation sérieuse ? Arrête un peu, tu es _toujours_ venu, même lorsque tu « sortais » avec un autre gars.

Mais il vit que Blaise était très sérieux.

- Tu ne rigoles donc pas ? Ecoute ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec un mec depuis plus de deux semaines que c'est sérieux. Je te connais Blaise, tu ne peux pas te retenir d'aller flirter avec tout le monde.

- C'est ça le problème Drago, tu me connais mal. Ca fait trois semaines que je suis avec lui. Et c'est un gars qui me donne envie d'être sérieux.

Drago était à ce stade plutôt dérouté.

- Et, c'est qui ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- Oh s'il te plait, tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te faire une crise de jalousie !

Blaise eut un ricanement sans joie, plutôt ironique :

- Oui, ça je le sais. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache. Maintenant, excuse moi, je dois y aller.

- Le retrouver ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Oui, c'était la question : qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

Drago n'était pas vraiment jaloux. Les diverses relations de Blaise, il s'en fichait. Mais savoir qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir sur lui, ça il ne le supportait pas. Il joua alors sa dernière carte :

- Et nous alors ?

Blaise qui se dirigeait vers la porte, se retourna, surpris et quelque peu irrité :

- Nous ? Il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de « nous ». Tu le sais très bien.

La curiosité de Drago était piqué au vif et son orgueil aussi. Si son meilleur ami, le plus coureur des garçons gays de cette planète se rangeait, c'est que son petit ami était extraordinaire et il ne pouvait que l'envier.

Un instant il s'imagina sortir avec Ron, car il savait que c'était un garçon sérieux, mais il se ressaisit rapidement, n'aimant pas s'abandonner à des espérances de midinettes.

Et surtout sachant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire du mal.

Ron était hétéro, après tout.

OoO

C'est ce qu'il croit...

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !

Léa ;).


	7. L'Homme de L'Ombre

Et voilà c'est la fin de ma première fiction avec chapitres.

Emouvant comme situation.

Enjoy for the last time, ;).

OoO

On était samedi. Blaise se leva à l'aurore ce jour là. Il était du genre matinal, mais c'était surtout car il avait prévu de prendre le petit déjeuner avec son nouveau petit ami.

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, et tout allait bien. Malheureusement ils n'avaient que peu d'occasion de se voir, ils se donnaient donc des rendez vous tard le soir ou, comme aujourd'hui, tôt le matin. Au début, Blaise était dérangé par le fait que Ron ne veuille pas se montrer, et en temps normal il l'aurait déjà laissé tomber. Mais il sentait bien que c'était différent et avait appris à accepter ces petites contraintes.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait et il fallait le dire, aussi heureux. Ses relations n'avaient jamais durés plus de quatre jours car au bout de ce délai, il s'ennuyait. Pourtant avec Ron, c'était différent. Il était différent.

Gentil, compréhensif, intéressé, affectueux...Il n'était vraiment pas comme les autres qui, dès le premier baiser, cherchaient à lui dézipper sa braguette. Il savait bien que c'était aussi parce que c'était sa première relation mais on voyait tout de suite que ça n'était pas dans son caractère. Il était pudique et peu sur de lui. Blaise appréciait cela.

C'est ainsi qu'il dévala silencieusement les escaliers, et sortit du passage secret. Il constata avec ravissement que Ron était déjà là, à l'attendre. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, il alla l'embrasser longuement.

A une heure aussi matinale, on aurait pu supposer qu'il n'y avait personne dans la Grande Salle. Et pourtant, quelque lève-tôt était présent. Mais ce n'était pas des personnes du genre à cancaner. Ron et Blaise s'installèrent donc tranquillement à la même table ne laissant tout de même pas trahir une relation plus qu'amicale.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure de grande affluence, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour retrouver « leur coin », une sorte de couloir qui ne menait nulle part proche de la salle commune des Serpentards mais où il n'y avait jamais personne.

Ron n'était pas un grand bavard, et Blaise l'était pour deux. Et le rouquin l'écoutait toujours attentivement. Pour ça aussi il était différent des autres. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de l'écouter pendant des heures, il était sincèrement intéressé et il n'essayait pas de le faire taire par des baisers langoureux. Blaise était en osmose avec lui et pour la première fois, il espérait que cela dure.

Il avait été pris à son propre piège, lui qui, à l'origine, voulait rendre jaloux Drago en séduisant celui dont il était amoureux, car il était lui-même tombé sous le charme du rouquin.

Parfois la vie était vraiment bien faite.

OoO

Drago avait mangé rapidement ce matin là. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Blaise et que Pansy sortait avec Théodore, il se rendait compte à quel point il était seul. Il était maussade que rien n'avance dans sa vie et retourna lentement à son dortoir. Les couloirs étaient déserts et le silence qui l'entourait était le bienvenu. Pourtant, tandis qu'il s'approchait du passage secret, il entendit une voix familière. Il reconnut Blaise qui avait l'air de s'adresser à quelqu'un. Pourtant, ce quelqu'un ne parlait pas. Il se doutait alors que c'était le « mec sérieux ». N'écoutant que sa curiosité il suivit le son de la voix de son ami pour arriver au coin d'un petit couloir. Il s'approcha lentement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ce qui était difficile étant donné que Blaise avait arrêté de parler. Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il le vit en train d'embrasser un grand jeune homme dont la couleur de cheveux flamboyante ressortait même dans cette pénombre.

Il était roux. Drago se figea et même si son cerveau refusait de le croire, il dut se forcer à réaliser que le garçon dont Blaise était en train d'explorer les amygdales était bien Ronald Weasley.

Il se cacha derrière le mur et s'appuya sur les pierres froides. La colère s'empara de lui mais elle fut bien vite remplacé par le dégoût et surtout, par la tristesse.

Lorsqu'il croyait que Ron sortait avec Hermione, il se l'était imaginé en train de l'embrasser, et il se doutait que de les voir serait un expérience désagréable. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça faisait si mal.

Il se rendit compte à quel point il était attaché à lui, à ce garçon dont il ne savait finalement rien.

Il constata avec effroi que sa gorge se serrait, et même si ça ne lui arrivait que très très peu souvent, il savait que cela était signe qu'il allait pleurer. Il dut faire un effort pour se retenir, respira un grand coup et il se dirigea dignement vers le passage secret.

Ce soir là, il ne versa pas une larme et se convainquit que tout cela allait passer.

« _Avec le temps va, tout s'en va_ », comme dirait l'autre...

OoO

_**7 ans après.**_

Ron était devant son miroir en train de peiner pour attacher correctement sa cravate. Il se maudissait d'avoir oublié ce sort si utile qui permettait de faire un nœud irréprochable. Il atteint enfin quelque chose de convenable après maints essais et lissa son pantalon de smoking. Etre élégant pour le mariage de sa meilleure amie était la moindre des choses.

Il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et se retourna en souriant :

- Alors, je suis comment ?

Il fut surpris de constater que la personne qui venait d'entrer n'était pas Blaise, mais Drago.

- Oh Drago, désolé, je pensais que c'était Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Ron se retourna une dernière fois vers le miroir pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

- T'es beau. T'es très beau.

Le rouquin fit volte face. Drago le regardait intensément, visiblement gêné.

- Merci, c'est très gentil.

S'ensuivit un silence pesant. Drago ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais il la referma, comme si il rassemblait son courage. Puis il baissa la tête et se décida à dire, dans un murmure :

- Le mot. Tu sais, le mot, c'était...c'était moi.

Ron comprit immédiatement de quel mot il parlait. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il vit que Drago avait quelque chose à rajouter. Le blond releva la tête et au prix d'un immense effort parvint à articuler :

- Je t'aime Ron. Je t'aime depuis notre septième année...

L'intéressé ne savait pas comment réagir, même si il n'était pas vraiment surpris.

Au fond, il l'avait toujours su.

Il s'approcha donc de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. C'était juste un effleurement mais Drago lui fut reconnaissant. Même si il savait que cela ne voulait rien dire, même si c'était sûrement la seule et unique fois ou les lèvres de Ron effleureraient les siennes.

Tout ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il entendit Blaise les appeler, alors il se dégagea et lança un sourire gêné à Ron. Avant de partir, il lui refit son nœud de cravate.

- Voilà, comme ça tu es parfait.

Ron lui souria une dernière fois, d'un sourire hésitant emprunt d'excuse.

Drago fit semblant de l'ignorer, et il le poussa gentiment vers la porte.

- Vas y, vas rejoindre Blaise, je vous suis. Je...je descends dans quelques minutes.

Il se força à faire un immense sourire au rouquin, comme pour montrer qu'il s'en remettrait, et que tout allait bien.

Resté seul, il se dirigea vers le miroir et vérifiant bien que Ron était descendu, il se laissa enfin aller, sentant quelques gouttes salées dévaler la pâleur de ses joues. Il les écrasa du revers du pouce.

_« Tout ça ne rime à rien »_.

Il pensait que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Ron disparaîtraient. Mais au fil des années, il les voyait au contraire se développer, et le fait qu'il soit souvent fourré avec Blaise et lui n'arrangeait rien. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à les quitter. Ils étaient en quelque sorte sa famille.

Et même si ce qu'il ressentait pour Ron était fort, il savait aussi que ce qu'il y avait entre Blaise et lui dépassait l'entendement.

Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était résigné à rester l'homme de l'ombre.

_**Fin**_

En espérant que ça vous ait plu...

Pour le titre, je me suis inspiré de la chanson de Pauline Croze, « _T'es Beau_ » que je trouve très belle justement.

De plus elle correspond un peu à Ron.

Je mets les deux premiers couplets, mais franchement écoutez la.

_« T'es beau,_

_T'es beau parce que t'es courageux,_

_De regarder dans le fond des yeux,_

_Celui qui te défie d'être heureux._

_T'es beau,_

_T'es beau comme un cri silencieux,_

_Vaillant comme un métal précieux,_

_Qui se bat pour guérir de ses bleus. »_

Voilà, une review si vous voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !

Léa, ;).


End file.
